Through the Eyes of Someone Else
by Jlee
Summary: Years after Harry and Co. have left Hogwarts, they find their current fates observed by a certain first year. (One-piece)


_Author's Note: One-piece fics rule. I read a fic where they were all grown up and professors at the school and everything. I thought it was interesting so I did something sorta' like it. It's a 'through the eyes of someone' else thing. Anyways I didn't add in as many people as I'd wanted... But oh well. Reviews would be nice. Yes, reviews would be very nice._   
  
  
Little Mari Letner stood among the mass of first years, all awaiting their chance at being Sorted. She was tall for her age, which was a huge advantage in her case, as she can see through the sea of heads. She saw an old witch wearing emerald robes and a stern look on her face. Her hair, tinted with grey, was pulled into a tight bun. She looked like a woman not to cross with. She made a mental note of that as she began to call the names off of the parchment.   
  
"Alistar, Kenny," she said, and almost immediately a little, stringy boy with blonde hair rushing up to the front to have the Hat put on him. It was probably the first time Mari had a really good look at the people sitting in front of them all.   
  
There was a long table facing the crowd, filled with all sorts of wizards wearing assorted colors of robes. In the very middle, was an old man wearing violet robes donned with sparkling (literally) moons and stars. He had a very long, silver beard, and wore spectacles shaped like half a moon. He had twinkling blue eyes and a vivid grin underneath his beard as he surveyed them all. Mari could've sworn he had given her a wink.   
  
To the Headmaster's left was a young woman, probably in her early 20s. She had brown hair that — if pulled out of the ponytail she held it in — would look very bushy. She fastened them all with a small smile, flashing rows of nice, even teeth. The man beside her looked to have muttered something under his breath, which made the woman look indignant and huffy. She turned to the man, wagging a finger at him scoldingly. Mari noticed the silver ring on her left hand and figured the woman was married.   
  
Mari suspected that the man she had been scolding was her husband. Not only could she see the matching ring on the man's hand, but they just looked it, what with them bickering like that. The man's hair contrasted against the woman's dull brown. He had bright red hair and cheeks flushed with freckles. His bright blue eyes looked almost bored, yet his wide grin suggested quite the opposite. He wore deep red robes — maroon, probably — and tipped his hat on his head in a manner that suggested he was very laid back. After a few heated words and glares with the woman, he rolled his eyes and turned to the man beside him.   
  
Mari let out a silent gasp. She knew this man. Heck, all of the wizarding world knew this man. She was even a Muggle-born and she knew his name. He was about in every history book she had every read. She knew his life story. The whole wizarding world did. Famous from a tender age of one. She knew that he would be her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but a chill was still sent down her spine. She could see the scar, hiding underneath the mass of jet-black strands that stood out in every direction. She could see his brilliant green eyes, looking around at them all.   
  
She watched as Harry Potter laughed at one of the red-haired man's jokes. That must've been Ronald Weasley, Mari thought, looking back at the man who laughed at his own joke. The woman looked very huffy indeed and began to tell them off in a whisper. And that was Hermione Weasley, Mari thought again, mad at herself for having missed the obvious. Now she was certain the two were married. They had one of the biggest wizarding weddings of all — though it was kept very low key and private. But it still made headline news.   
  
Mari watched the three with a feeling of deep contentment. She even giggled a bit as the two men made faces at the woman while she had her back turned. The Headmaster, himself, chuckled a bit.   
  
It was then that Mari noticed the man at Dumbledore's right. He had white-blonde hair that he let hang loosely about his face. That and his pale skin tone gave Mari the immediate impression of a vampire — a Muggle's version of a vampire anyway. He had soft blue eyes and was laughing himself. The look of happiness he wore didn't look quite right to Mari, as if he had been wearing a scowl too much. But he looked rather content and laughed heartily as the other two men continued to poke fun at the woman.   
  
What a happy bunch, Mari thought, surveying them all.   
  
"Letner, Mari."   
  
Mari took her seat on the three-legged stool, catching one more glimpse of the Professors before they vanished as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.   
  
  
_Author again: Yeah I made Ron and Hermione married. Sue me for my dreams. And yeah, that is Draco. I imagine he's good now, and not so 'uptight' which I hope was symbolized by the 'loose' hangings of his hair. Yknow, no longer gelled back and tight. o_o;_


End file.
